ABSTRACT During the current project period, Developmental Funds have been essential to maintaining and extending the research vitality of the scientific Programs in the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). Specific aims of the SKCCC Developmental Funds are to: 1) Recruit cancer researchers in the areas of strategic need. 2) Support staff investigators who are critical to the activities of the SKCCC. 3) Provide funding for the development of new CCSG shared resources. Use of these funds is tightly linked to the formal planning and evaluation activities of the SKCCC. The funds have been used to recruit new investigators and to provide support for developing Shared Resources. These funds have been used primarily to build scientific strength in a number of Research Programs. During the current project period, 16 new investigators were recruited using Developmental Funds, 51 new externally funded grants were awarded to new investigators ($6.9 million annual direct costs) and another 15 are pending. A total of 325 peer-reviewed articles were published by new investigators. Developmental Funds for Shared Resources were also used to support a Rapid Autopsy Core, which is a fully established Shared Resource in this renewal application. In addition, Developmental Funds are requested to continue new investigator recruitment, develop new Shared Resources and provide support to staff investigators.